OCs Please (Closed)
by DragonessGem
Summary: Sorry, there's another one. I need OCs for a new story I plan to write. Think you can help? Then please do! Full summary of story inside. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

I'm planning to start a new story that might help get my creative juices flowing for my other story, but I can't think of any cats. I literally only have the absolutely most important characters, no one else. Help needed pretty badly! :D

Summary: Rogues are great at causing trouble, especially when they manage to trick a young apprentice. Darkpaw finds herself in the midst of terrible danger, and will do anything to prevent it. StarClan is silent, so she takes matters into her own paws. A powerful cat promises to help the apprentice, but only if she helps him as well. Betrayal is imminent, secrets are fighting to come into the light, and even if she is successful, Darkpaw will never be the same.

Please don't have a weird name, like Spiritsoul or Icefire. I'll probably still accept a couple of those, but I don't want a Clan with that one mean leader who doesn't know how to name cats.

Form~

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Age:

Clan:

Family (Optional):

Mate/Crush (Optional):

History (Optional, must be somewhat simple):

Role:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

 **Rogues have a different form~**

Name:

Gender:

History (How did you become a rogue? Optional, but recommended):

Appearance:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

If you have any questions, feel free to pm me. Try to submit more than three, but please submit as many as you can think of! I want to start this story as soon as possible!

ThunderClan

 _Leader:_ Open

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Need two

 _Warriors:_ Need seven

 _Apprentices:_ Need four

 _Queens:_ Need two, max of four kits

 _Elders:_ Need three

ShadowClan

 _Leader:_ Open

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Open

 _Warriors:_ Need nine

 _Apprentices:_ **Darkpaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with unruly fur and bright yellow eyes

Need four

 _Queens:_ Need three, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ Need four

WindClan

 _Leader:_ Open

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Need two

 _Warriors:_ Need six

 _Apprentices:_ Need three

 _Queens:_ Need two, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ Need one

RiverClan

 _Leader:_ Open

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Open

 _Warriors:_ Need eight

 _Apprentices:_ Need five

 _Queens:_ Need three, max of four kits

 _Elders:_ Need two

Rogues

 **Ingvar** \- Large and intimidating jet-black tom with amber eyes

 **Doe** \- Former ShadowClan queen, light brown she-cat with white spots and underbelly and pale yellow eyes

 **Snake** \- Former ShadowClan kit (now fully grown), brown tabby tom with green eyes

Need three


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't have a weird name, like Spiritsoul or Icefire (Sorry, but I'm not a huge fan of oxymoron names). I'll probably still accept a couple of those, but I don't want a Clan with that one mean leader who doesn't know how to name cats.

Form~

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Age:

Clan:

Family (Optional):

Mate/Crush (Optional):

History (Optional, must be somewhat simple):

Role:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

 **Rogues have a different form~**

Name:

Gender:

History (How did you become a rogue? Optional, but recommended):

Appearance:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

If you have any questions, feel free to pm me. Try to submit more than three, but please submit as many as you can think of! I want to start this story as soon as possible!

ThunderClan

 _Leader:_ **Gorsestar** \- Golden and ginger splotched tom with icy blue eyes and a long tail

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Need two

 _Warriors:_ **Lionmoon** \- Golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

 **Thunderblaze** \- Gray tom with amber eyes

 **Lightningpelt** \- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Need four

 _Apprentices:_ Need four

 _Queens:_ **Berryeye** \- Dark ginger she-cat with black paws, white tail tip, and golden eyes (Expecting Lionmoon's kits)

 **Riversong** \- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes (Expecting Thunderblaze's kits)

 ** _Closed_**

 _Elders:_ Need three

ShadowClan

 _Leader:_ **Shadestar** \- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Open

 _Warriors:_ **Redfoot** \- ?

 **Pinepelt** \- ?

Need seven

 _Apprentices:_ **Darkpaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with unruly fur and bright yellow eyes

Need four

 _Queens:_ **Frosttail** \- White she-cat with black splotches and bright blue eyes (Expecting Pinepelt's kits)

Need three, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ Need four

WindClan

 _Leader:_ **Adderstar** \- Dark ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Need two

 _Warriors:_ **Cherryblaze** \- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

Need five

 _Apprentices:_ Need three

 _Queens:_ Need two, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ Need one

RiverClan

 _Leader:_ **Silverstar** \- Silver tabby tom with brown eyes

 _Deputy:_ **Fernfrost** \- Sleek silver tabby she-cat with a white chest/paws, a fluffy tail, and yellow green eyes **Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

 _Medicine Cat:_ Open

 _Warriors:_ **Grassfall** \- Ginger tom with brown splotches and dark green eyes

 **Smokewing** \- Lean, dappled dark gray tabby tom with white front paws/tail tip and yellow-green eyes

Need six

 _Apprentices:_ **Hazelpaw** \- Small, compact brown she-cat. Her pelt is dappled with darker patches, and she has one black paw. She has unusually long claws and her eyes are a dark amber.

Need four

 _Queens:_ **Ravenwing** \- Dark blue she-cat with a pale gray underbelly/paws/muzzle and blue eyes (Mother of Grassfall's kits; **Falconkit** \- Dark blue tom with blue eyes, **Vixenkit** \- Pale ginger she-kit with green eyes, and **Stormkit** \- Small pale gray she-kit with blue flecks and green eyes)

Need two, max of four kits

 _Elders:_ Need two

Rogues

 **Ingvar** \- Large and intimidating jet-black tom with amber eyes

 **Doe** \- Former ShadowClan queen, light brown she-cat with white spots and underbelly and pale yellow eyes

 **Snake** \- Former ShadowClan kit, brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Panther** \- Dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

Need two

 **A couple things: If you create an apprentice, please tell me who the mentor is. If you create a leader, tell me the amount of lives left unless you don't care. If you have a queen expecting kits, please go ahead and create those kits. I plan on having this story go on long enough for them to give birth, and I need their kits.**

 **Guest: You didn't tell me what Clan Featherpaw and Dawntooth are in.**

 **Blackstar is Awesome: You didn't make Redfoot or Pinepelt.**

 **Please do so as soon as possible or I will choose for you.**

 **Also, if you notice a mistake somewhere (putting your cat in the wrong place, not putting your cat in at all, etc) please LET ME KNOW! I want to make sure I include all of your lovely cats in this story, but that will be hard if they aren't in the allegiances. To conclude this AN: Continue to send in OCs! I am very happy with what I have so far, but I need more. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Form~

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Age:

Clan:

Family (Optional):

Mate/Crush (Optional):

History (Optional, must be somewhat simple):

Role:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

 **Rogues have a different form~**

Name:

Gender:

History (How did you become a rogue? Optional, but recommended):

Appearance:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

If you have any questions, feel free to pm me. Try to submit more than three, but please submit as many as you can think of! I want to start this story as soon as possible!

ThunderClan

 _Leader:_ **Gorsestar** \- Golden and ginger splotched tom with icy blue eyes and a long tail (5 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Open

 _Warriors:_ **Lionmoon** \- Golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

 **Thunderblaze** \- Gray tom with amber eyes

 **Lightningpelt** \- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Need four

 _Apprentices:_ Need four

 _Queens:_ **Berryeye** \- Dark ginger she-cat with black paws, white tail tip, and golden eyes (Expecting Lionmoon's kits; **Ashkit** \- Silver tabby she-kit with golden eyes, **Leafkit** \- Golden tabby she-kit with a white tail and leaf-green eyes, and **Blazingkit** \- Light ginger tom with one white forepaw and bright golden eyes)

 **Riversong** \- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes (Expecting Thunderblaze's kits)

 ** _Closed_**

 _Elders:_ Need three

ShadowClan

 _Leader:_ **Shadestar** \- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes (5 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Endlessdream** \- Black she-cat with golden striped paws/tail and dark, misty blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Larkstep** \- Small pale gray she-cat with black tipped, tifted ears, blue eyes, and a fluffy tail; **Apprentice, Poppypaw** \- Small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes, black hind paws, and tufted ears

 _Warriors:_ **Redfoot** \- ?

 **Pinepelt** \- ?

 **Stormrunner** \- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a lighter stomach and stormy blue eyes. Missing part of her ear; **Apprenntice, Darkpaw**

 **Heronfang** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a slight nick in the ear

 **Thornpelt** \- Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with a large scar down her right side and green eyes

 **Flashwing** \- Tall ginger and white tom with large paws and bright green eyes

 **Foxstep** \- Sleek ginger tom with a white tail tip and dark amber eyes

Need two

 _Apprentices:_ **Darkpaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with unruly fur and bright yellow eyes

 **Nettlepaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with a brown tail and green eyes

 **Brightpaw** \- White tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Swiftpaw** \- Black and white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Need one

 _Queens:_ **Frosttail** \- White she-cat with black splotches and bright blue eyes (Expecting Pinepelt's kits)

Need three, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ **Fawnsnow** \- Light brown she-cat with light spots on her back and light blue eyes

 **Mouseclaw** \- Light gray tom with blue eyes, heavily scarred

Need two

WindClan

 _Leader:_ **Adderstar** \- Dark ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes (3 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Need two

 _Warriors:_ **Cherryblaze** \- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

Need five

 _Apprentices:_ **Hopepaw** \- Light brown she-cat with ginger spots and one brown/one yellow eye

Need two

 _Queens:_ Need two, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ **Deadeyes** \- Dark brown tom with blind white eyes

 **Frogleap** \- Dark brown tom with black spots and pale green eyes, very scarred and weak in a foreleg

 ** _Closed_**

RiverClan

 _Leader:_ **Silverstar** \- Silver tabby tom with brown eyes (6 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Fernfrost** \- Sleek silver tabby she-cat with a white chest/paws, a fluffy tail, and yellow green eyes **Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Sunberry** \- Golden brown she-cat with green eyes

 _Warriors:_ **Grassfall** \- Ginger tom with brown splotches and dark green eyes

 **Smokewing** \- Lean, dappled dark gray tabby tom with white front paws/tail tip and yellow-green eyes

 **Dovestrike** \- White tom with a black muzzle and green eyes. Has two nicks in his left ear and a scar on his left shoulder

 **Goldensplash** \- Golden-brown mottled she-cat with bright blue eyes and a scarred muzzle

Need four

 _Apprentices:_ **Hazelpaw** \- Small, compact brown she-cat. Her pelt is dappled with darker patches, and she has one black paw. She has unusually long claws and her eyes are a dark amber.

Need four

 _Queens:_ **Ravenwing** \- Dark blue she-cat with a pale gray underbelly/paws/muzzle and blue eyes (Mother of Grassfall's kits; **Falconkit** \- Dark blue tom with blue eyes, **Vixenkit** \- Pale ginger she-kit with green eyes, and **Stormkit** \- Small pale gray she-kit with blue flecks and green eyes)

Need two, max of four kits

 _Elders:_ Need two

Rogues

 **Ingvar** \- Large and intimidating jet-black tom with amber eyes

 **Doe** \- Former ShadowClan queen, light brown she-cat with white spots and underbelly and pale yellow eyes

 **Snake** \- Former ShadowClan kit, brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Panther** \- Dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

Need two

 **Again, let me know if I missed one of yours**

 **Firestorm: I'm a little confused... Lionblaze and Cinderheart aren't in this story, sorry. I like the idea of a reincarnated Snowfur though, so can you change her family?**

 **Also, if I pmed you, please reply!**

 **I reserve the right to kill off your characters as needed. This is going to be a darker story, so a decent amount might die. If you have a character you really don't want to die, let me know. I can't guarantee, but if I do end up killing them I will make sure they still appear in StarClan visions and such.**

 **Continue sending in OCs! And remember that there are more Clans than ShadowClan... If you have sent in a lot of cats already, please send in Elders, since they won't likely have a very large role and I want everyone to see at least one OC every once in a while :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**We're almost there! A few spots may have already been claimed, sorry if a cat of yours doesn't show up. Let me know if I missed one, and if the spot is taken, tell me where you want me to move the OC. Fill up the rest! Thank you all so very much!**_

Form~

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Age:

Clan:

Family (Optional):

Mate/Crush (Optional):

History (Optional, must be somewhat simple):

Role:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

 **Rogues have a different form~**

Name:

Gender:

History (How did you become a rogue? Optional, but recommended):

Appearance:

Personality (Not required, but recommended):

If you have any questions, feel free to pm me. Try to submit more than three, but please submit as many as you can think of! I want to start this story as soon as possible!

ThunderClan

 _Leader:_ **Gorsestar** \- Golden and ginger splotched tom with icy blue eyes and a long tail (5 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Ravenlight** \- Pitch black tom with light blue left eye and green right eye. White-tipped ears/tail and a large scar down his left flank

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Poppypetal** \- Dark ginger long-furred she-cat with a green and blind blue eye, both too large for her face; **Apprentice, Lilypaw** \- Grey-black she-cat with a white stomach and indigo-blue eyes

 _Warriors:_ **Lionmoon** \- Golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes; **Apprentice, Icepaw**

 **Thunderblaze** \- Gray tom with amber eyes; **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

 **Lightningpelt** \- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Flamegaze** \- Dark blue-gray tom with a scar down his stomach and fiery-amber eyes

 **Sparkshade** \- Dark brown tom with ginger tipped ears, a black neck, and dark green eyes

 **Violetgaze** \- Dark grey-black she-cat with a cream stomach/paws and indigo-blue eyes

Need one

 _Apprentices:_ **Icepaw** \- Blonde-gold she-cat with blue eyes and white ears/tail

 **Crowpaw** \- Black tom with green eyes and cream paws

Need two

 _Queens:_ **Berryeye** \- Dark ginger she-cat with black paws, white tail tip, and golden eyes (Expecting Lionmoon's kits; **Ashkit** \- Silver tabby she-kit with golden eyes, **Leafkit** \- Golden tabby she-kit with a white tail and leaf-green eyes, and **Blazingkit** \- Light ginger tom with one white forepaw and bright golden eyes)

 **Riversong** \- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes (Expecting Thunderblaze's kits)

 ** _Closed_**

 _Elders:_ Need three

ShadowClan

 _Leader:_ **Shadestar** \- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes (5 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Endlessdream** \- Black she-cat with golden striped paws/tail and dark, misty blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Larkstep** \- Small pale gray she-cat with black tipped, tifted ears, blue eyes, and a fluffy tail; **Apprentice, Poppypaw** \- Small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes, black hind paws, and tufted ears

 _Warriors:_ **Redfoot** \- White tom with ginger paws/tail and blue eyes

 **Pinepelt** \- Brown tabby tom with pine green eyes

 **Stormrunner** \- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a lighter stomach and stormy blue eyes. Missing part of her ear; **Apprenntice, Darkpaw**

 **Heronfang** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a slight nick in the ear

 **Thornpelt** \- Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with a large scar down her right side and green eyes

 **Flashwing** \- Tall ginger and white tom with large paws and bright green eyes

 **Foxstep** \- Sleek ginger tom with a white tail tip and dark amber eyes

 **Fallowcloud** \- Dark brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes; has a long scar running down her right flank; **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

 **Cinderpetal** \- Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; **Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

 **Voletooth** \- Light grey tom with a yellow eye and blind right eye from a scar; **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 ** _Closed_**

 _Apprentices:_ **Darkpaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with unruly fur and bright yellow eyes

 **Nettlepaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with a brown tail and green eyes

 **Brightpaw** \- White tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Swiftpaw** \- Black and white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Need one

 _Queens:_ **Frosttail** \- White she-cat with black splotches and bright blue eyes (Expecting Pinepelt's kits)

 **Tigerblossom** \- Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Shade's kits; **Wolfkit** \- Large, dark grey-silver tabby with a white stomach/chest/paws and brown eyes, **Jaykit** \- Silver tabby she-cat with a dark grey stomach and blue eyes, and **Bramblekit** \- Dark brown tabby tom with curious blue eyes)

Need two, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ **Fawnsnow** \- Light brown she-cat with light spots on her back and light blue eyes

 **Mouseclaw** \- Light gray tom with blue eyes, heavily scarred

Need two

WindClan

 _Leader:_ **Adderstar** \- Dark ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes (3 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ Open

 _Medicine Cat:_ Open

 _Warriors:_ **Cherryblaze** \- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

 **Juniperfang** \- Brown short-furred tom with dark brown eyes; **Apprentice, Honeypaw**

 **Fawnheart** \- Solid black tom; **Apprentice, Furzepaw**

 **Harestreak** \- Light brown tabby tom with a white stomach and amber eyes

 **Hailleaf** \- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Need one

 _Apprentices:_ **Hopepaw** \- Light brown she-cat with ginger spots and one brown/one yellow eye

 **Honeypaw** \- Honey she-cat with white legs/chest, a bushy tail, and brown eyes

 **Furzepaw** \- Brown short-furred tom with white hind-legs and brown eyes

 ** _Closed_**

 _Queens:_ **Whitebreeze** \- White she-cat with gray paws and brown eyes, riddled with scars (Mother of Harestreak's kits; **Rabbitkit** \- Small light brown tabby she-kit with a gray stomach and amber eyes and **Snowykit** \- Light gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

Need one, max of three kits

 _Elders:_ **Deadeyes** \- Dark brown tom with blind white eyes

 **Frogleap** \- Dark brown tom with black spots and pale green eyes, very scarred and weak in a foreleg

 ** _Closed_**

RiverClan

 _Leader:_ **Silverstar** \- Silver tabby tom with brown eyes (6 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Fernfrost** \- Sleek silver tabby she-cat with a white chest/paws, a fluffy tail, and yellow green eyes **Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Sunberry** \- Golden brown she-cat with green eyes

 _Warriors:_ **Grassfall** \- Ginger tom with brown splotches and dark green eyes

 **Smokewing** \- Lean, dappled dark gray tabby tom with white front paws/tail tip and yellow-green eyes

 **Dovestrike** \- White tom with a black muzzle and green eyes. Has two nicks in his left ear and a scar on his left shoulder

 **Goldensplash** \- Golden-brown mottled she-cat with bright blue eyes and a scarred muzzle

 **Mossheart** \- Calico she-cat with green eyes

 **Dawnwater** \- White she-cat with blue eyes

 **Creamfur** \- Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Need one

 _Apprentices:_ **Hazelpaw** \- Small, compact brown she-cat. Her pelt is dappled with darker patches, and she has one black paw. She has unusually long claws and her eyes are a dark amber.

 **Featherpaw** \- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Need three

 _Queens:_ **Ravenwing** \- Dark blue she-cat with a pale gray underbelly/paws/muzzle and blue eyes (Mother of Grassfall's kits; **Falconkit** \- Dark blue tom with blue eyes, **Vixenkit** \- Pale ginger she-kit with green eyes, and **Stormkit** \- Small pale gray she-kit with blue flecks and green eyes)

Need two, max of four kits

 _Elders:_ Need two

Rogues

 **Ingvar** \- Large and intimidating jet-black tom with amber eyes

 **Doe** \- Former ShadowClan queen, light brown she-cat with white spots/underbelly and pale yellow eyes

 **Snake** \- Former ShadowClan kit, brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Panther** \- Dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

 **Scythe** \- Lean tuxedo she-cat with a badly shredded left ear and cold, dark brown eyes

 **Shadow** \- Small, sickly black she-cat with short spiky fur and bright blue eyes

 **Blaze** \- Large muscular black tom with russet legs/tail

 ** _Closed_**


	5. Chapter 5

We're done! Thank you all so much! If your OC doesn't show up here, don't worry, they'll show up in another story I write later. If there is a cat you _really_ want a cat to be in this story, pm me, but otherwise these are the final allegiances~~

ThunderClan

 _Leader:_ **Gorsestar** \- Golden and ginger splotched tom with icy blue eyes and a long tail (5 Lives Remaining); **Apprentice, Firepaw**

 _Deputy:_ **Ravenlight** \- Pitch black tom with light blue left eye and green right eye. White-tipped ears/tail and a large scar down his left flank

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Poppypetal** \- Dark ginger long-furred she-cat with a green and blind blue eye, both too large for her face; **Apprentice, Lilypaw** \- Grey-black she-cat with a white stomach and green eyes

 _Warriors:_ **Lionmoon** \- Golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes; **Apprentice, Icepaw**

 **Thunderblaze** \- Gray tom with amber eyes; **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

 **Lightningpelt** \- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Flamegaze** \- Dark blue-gray tom with a scar down his stomach and fiery-amber eyes

 **Sparkshade** \- Dark brown tom with ginger tipped ears, a black neck, and dark green eyes

 **Violetgaze** \- Dark grey-black she-cat with a cream stomach/paws and indigo-blue eyes

 **Willowheart** \- Tawny she-cat with dark green eyes; **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

 _Apprentices:_ **Icepaw** \- Blonde-gold she-cat with blue eyes and white ears/tail

 **Crowpaw** \- Black tom with green eyes and cream paws

 **Firepaw** \- Handsome ginger tom with green eyes

 **Sunpaw** \- Long-furred ginger tom with yellow eyes

 _Queens:_ **Berryeye** \- Dark ginger she-cat with black paws, white tail tip, and golden eyes (Expecting Lionmoon's kits; **Ashkit** \- Silver tabby she-kit with golden eyes, **Leafkit** \- Golden tabby she-kit with a white tail and leaf-green eyes, and **Blazingkit** \- Light ginger tom with one white forepaw and bright golden eyes)

 **Riversong** \- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes (Expecting Thunderblaze's kits)

 _Elders:_ **Dustyfur** \- Ragged dark brown tom

 **Pineleaf** \- Golden tabby tom

 **Lilytail** \- White she-cat

ShadowClan

 _Leader:_ **Shadestar** \- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and forest green eyes (5 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Endlessdream** \- Black she-cat with golden striped paws/tail and dark, misty blue eyes; **Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Larkstep** \- Small pale gray she-cat with black tipped, tifted ears, yellow eyes, and a fluffy tail; **Apprentice, Poppypaw** \- Small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes, black hind paws, and tufted ears

 _Warriors:_ **Redfoot** \- White tom with ginger paws/tail and blue eyes

 **Pinepelt** \- Brown tabby tom with pine green eyes

 **Stormrunner** \- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a lighter stomach and stormy blue eyes. Missing part of her ear; **Apprenntice, Darkpaw**

 **Heronfang** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a slight nick in the ear

 **Thornpelt** \- Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with a large scar down her right side and green eyes

 **Flashwing** \- Tall ginger and white tom with large paws and bright green eyes

 **Foxstep** \- Sleek ginger tom with a white tail tip and dark amber eyes

 **Fallowcloud** \- Dark brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes; has a long scar running down her right flank; **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

 **Cinderpetal** \- Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; **Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

 **Voletooth** \- Light grey tom with a yellow eye and blind right eye from a scar; **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 _Apprentices:_ **Darkpaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with unruly fur and bright yellow eyes

 **Nettlepaw** \- Black tabby she-cat with a brown tail and green eyes

 **Brightpaw** \- White tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Swiftpaw** \- Black and white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

 **Cedarpaw** \- Long-haired dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

 _Queens:_ **Frosttail** \- White she-cat with black splotches and bright blue eyes (Expecting Pinepelt's kits)

 **Tigerblossom** \- Dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes (Mother of Shade's kits; **Wolfkit** \- Large, dark grey-silver tabby she-kit with a white stomach/chest/paws and brown eyes, **Jaykit** \- Silver tabby she-kit with a dark grey stomach and green eyes, and **Bramblekit** \- Dark brown tabby tom with curious green eyes)

 **Petalfoot** \- Slender white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, small ears, and bright yellow eyes (Expecting an unknown father's kits; **Flowerkit** \- Tiny ginger and white she-kit with a small tail/ears and bright yellow eyes and **Maplekit** \- Pale tortoiseshell she-kit with a white muzzle and pale green eyes)

 **Morningsky** \- Pale golden brown tabby with green eyes (Mother of an unknown father's kits; **Foxkit** \- Russet red tom with striking blue eyes and **Doekit** \- Pale brown she-kit with white spots and blue eyes

 _Elders:_ **Fawnsnow** \- Light brown she-cat with light spots on her back and golden eyes

 **Mouseclaw** \- Light gray tom with pale yellows eyes, heavily scarred

 **Willownose** \- Pale grey tabby with a white muzzle and green eyes

WindClan

 _Leader:_ **Adderstar** \- Dark ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes (3 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Flintstripe** \- Short furred grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Flowertail** \- Pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

 _Warriors:_ **Cherryblaze** \- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

 **Juniperfang** \- Brown short-furred tom with dark brown eyes; **Apprentice, Honeypaw**

 **Fawnheart** \- Solid black tom; **Apprentice, Furzepaw**

 **Harestreak** \- Light brown tabby tom with a white stomach and amber eyes

 **Hailleaf** \- Pure white she-cat with green eyes; **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

 **Sunmist** \- White she-cat with gold dapples and green eyes

 **Swiftclaw** \- White tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings; **Apprentice, Hopepaw**

 **Whiteflower** \- White she-cat with green eyes

 **Snowstep** \- White tom with blue eyes; **Apprentice, Graypaw**

 _Apprentices:_ **Hopepaw** \- Light brown she-cat with ginger spots and one brown/one yellow eye

 **Honeypaw** \- Honey she-cat with white legs/chest, a bushy tail, and brown eyes

 **Furzepaw** \- Brown short-furred tom with white hind-legs and brown eyes

 **Lightpaw** \- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Graypaw** \- Gray tom with pale yellow eyes

 _Queens:_ **Whitebreeze** \- White she-cat with gray paws and brown eyes, riddled with scars (Mother of Harestreak's kits; **Rabbitkit** \- Small light brown tabby she-kit with a gray stomach and amber eyes and **Snowykit** \- Light gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Deerspots** \- Tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer-like markings (Mother of Swiftclaw's kits; **Runningkit** \- Pale gray tom with green eyes, **Rosekit** \- Creamy she-kit with white streaks and pale blue eyes, and **Petalkit** \- Creamy she-kit with white streaks and pale green eyes)

 _Elders:_ **Deadeyes** \- Dark brown tom with blind white eyes

 **Frogleap** \- Dark brown tom with black spots and pale green eyes, very scarred and weak in a foreleg

 **Tawnystep** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with tawny splotches and green eyes

RiverClan

 _Leader:_ **Silverstar** \- Silver tabby tom with brown eyes (6 Lives Remaining)

 _Deputy:_ **Fernfrost** \- Sleek silver tabby she-cat with a white chest/paws, a fluffy tail, and yellow green eyes **Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Sunberry** \- Golden brown she-cat with green eyes

 _Warriors:_ **Grassfall** \- Ginger tom with brown splotches and dark green eyes

 **Smokewing** \- Lean, dappled dark gray tabby tom with white front paws/tail tip and yellow-green eyes

 **Dovestrike** \- White tom with a black muzzle and green eyes. Has two nicks in his left ear and a scar on his left shoulder

 **Goldensplash** \- Golden-brown mottled she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a scarred muzzle

 **Mossheart** \- Calico she-cat with green eyes; **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

 **Dawnwater** \- White she-cat with blue eyes; **Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

 **Creamfur** \- Cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Breezetail** \- Huge black tom; **Apprentice, Winterpaw**

 _Apprentices:_ **Hazelpaw** \- Small, compact brown she-cat. Her pelt is dappled with darker patches, and she has one black paw. She has unusually long claws and her eyes are a dark amber.

 **Featherpaw** \- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Brackenpaw** \- Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Winterpaw** \- Snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Queens:_ **Ravenwing** \- Dark blue she-cat with a pale gray underbelly/paws/muzzle and blue eyes (Mother of Grassfall's kits; **Falconkit** \- Dark blue tom with blue eyes, **Vixenkit** \- Pale ginger she-kit with green eyes, and **Stormkit** \- Small pale gray she-kit with blue flecks and green eyes)

 **Cloudfur** \- Fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mother of Breezetail's kits; **Snowkit** \- White she-kit with light blue eyes, **Frostkit** \- Black she-kit with white splotches, **Frozenkit** \- Silver tom with green eyes, and **Hollykit** \- Black she-kit with green eyes)

 **Blackpool** \- White she-cat with a large splotch of black on her back (Expecting Dovestrike's kits)

 _Elders:_ **Frozenleaf** \- White she-cat with blue eyes

 **Whitefrost** \- Sleek brown tom with white speckles

Rogues

 **Ingvar** \- Large and intimidating jet-black tom with amber eyes

 **Doe** \- Former ShadowClan queen, light brown she-cat with white spots/underbelly and pale yellow eyes

 **Snake** \- Former ShadowClan kit, brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Panther** \- Dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

 **Scythe** \- Lean tuxedo she-cat with a badly shredded left ear and cold, dark brown eyes

 **Shadow** \- Small, sickly black she-cat with short spiky fur and dark amber eyes

 **Blaze** \- Large muscular black tom with russet legs/tail

 **If I messed up, let me know soon! I will be starting the story soon, and once I have posted the first chapter the allegiances will be set in stone.**


End file.
